Enferma
by Emiita
Summary: Estar enferma no es sexy. Definitivamente no. Sacar mocos por la nariz, babear cada vez que estornudas y tener los ojos rojos no tiene ningún tipo de sex-appeal. En absoluto. Soltar microbios cuando toses y parecer un barco cada vez que te suenas no es atractivo. Para nada.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**U. palabra obscena. ¿OoC? Cofcof. xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 650

**Resumen:** Estar enferma no es sexy. Definitivamente no. Sacar mocos por la nariz, babear cada vez que estornudas y tener los ojos rojos no tiene ningún tipo de sex-appeal. En absoluto. Soltar microbios cuando toses y parecer un barco cada vez que te suenas no es atractivo. Para nada.

* * *

**Enferma**

Estar enferma no es sexy. Definitivamente no. Sacar mocos por la nariz, babear cada vez que estornudas y tener los ojos rojos no tiene ningún tipo de sex-appeal. En absoluto. Soltar microbios cuando toses y parecer un barco cada vez que te suenas no es atractivo. Para nada.

Ino sabía todo eso, pero no podía hacer nada, y no importaba lo mucho que se quejara, el resfriado no se iba por un par de maldiciones bien dichas y unos cuantos maleficios al bendito aire acondicionado del centro comercial. Sí, esos zapatos de tacón azules con brillantes eran hermosos, pero los pagó demasiado caro.

Estaba en cama con la nariz roja, los ojos hinchados y echa un completo desastre. Para parecer mínimamente atractiva debería ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y aún así, se la podía escuchar toser y estornudar. Joder, odiaba estar enferma.

Encima, debido a su malestar, no solo su cuerpo estaba en baja forma, sino que su humor se había visto seriamente afectado y aunque la frente andante de Sakura le dijera que su carácter siempre fue una mierda, ella se notaba antipática e irritable, lo que no favorecía a su recuperación.

–Toma.

Sasuke le tendió la medicación que había ido a comprar con frialdad y si en otro momento a Ino no le hubiera importado su falta de delicadeza, en ese momento, sensible como estaba, le molestó. Ignoró el medicamento y se cruzó de brazos.

–Tardaste mucho. –le recriminó con desdén.

–Había cola. –se encogió de hombros y abrió él mismo la caja del medicamento, sacando las instrucciones.

– ¿Seguro? ¿No será que tienes miedo a contagiarte?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y la observó durante un segundo, pero luego volvió a las instrucciones del medicamento, e ignoró el comentario tonto de Ino. Ella se irritó aun más.

–Tienes que tomarte una cucharada de jarabe cada ocho horas.

– ¡Si no quieres cuidarme no tienes por qué hacerlo! –le chilló Ino, sensible. –Es evidente que lo haces por obligación. No hace falta que hagas nada, solo lárgate–giró la cabeza, ofendida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el ataque repentino e injustificado de la chica.

–No seas estúpida, Ino. Tranquilízate y échate. –la empujó con delicadeza sobre la cama y comprobó su temperatura.

Ino se quedó mirándolo con gesto infantil y los mofletes inflados. Sasuke volvió a ignorarla y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Cuando regresó le puso un trapo húmedo en la frente y le entregó un vaso con agua, tendiéndole la cucharada de jarabe.

Ino arrugó la nariz ante el olor amargo del líquido, mostrándose reticente a abrir la boca para tragarlo.

–Tks, Ino, abre la boca, joder.

Ella le gruñó, pero Sasuke no tenía paciencia y no era precisamente el enfermero más paciente del planeta, así que Ino cerró los ojos, se tapó su nariz inútil sin saber muy bien por qué y abrió la boca para recibir el medicamento.

Sintiendo la boca pastosa y el cuerpo pesado por el resfriado y la fiebre, Ino simplemente dejó que Sasuke se encargara de cambiarle el paño húmedo de la frente.

–Eres un pésimo enfermero, Sasuke.

Su voz sonó ronca y ella volvió a recordar lo horrible que debería de verse en esos momentos.

– ¡Esto es una mierda! Odio estar enferma. Estar enferma no es sexy.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con burla.

–Es lo que tiene soltar mocos.

Ella le volvió a gruñir, golpeándolo en el brazo.

–No te burles, Uchiha, no tiene gracia.

–Mira el lado bueno, al menos uno de los dos sigue siendo sexy.

–Bastardo ególatra.

Ino podía decir misa y hacerse la ofendida todo lo que quisiera, pero Sasuke tenía razón, él seguía siendo jodidamente sexy. Y aunque estar enferma no era atractivo y definitivamente, toser y estornudar no fuera tener sex-appeal, tener un enfermero de culo espectacular era una buena medicina contra el resfriado. Y lo demás eran tonterías.

* * *

_Quería probar algo diferente y estoy enferma xDDDD Pensé "estar enferma no es sexy" y bueno, acá está esto xD_

_Aclararé, nunca pensé que haría un SasuIno, pero quería experimentar nuevas parejas, sino caigo en crisis literaria por aburrimiento y falta de inspiración para ciertas parejas que amo, pero que no se me ocurre dónde usar. (?)_

_Ino se ve algo infantil, pero cuando estas enfermo normalmente te pones algo mimoso ¿o solo me pasa a mi? xD Lo basé en esa perspectiva de que está mimosa y algo baja de autoestima por estar enferma y no verse divina de la muerte, por eso el momento de queja a Sasuke xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
